Despicable Natures
by Master Huytin
Summary: When it is revealed that the top leaders in their army are embezzling even in the times of deepest horror, famous soldier Isaac and respected but minor general Shawn must work together to establish a leadership which will save the people. But along the way, they must face many tribulations as the true, despicable nature of the ruling generals is revealed. An AI Football GGO Story.


**A/N- This is not based on any historical events or current world countries- just a wartime AU. Hope you enjoy!**

Isaac grunted as he pulled the bullet out his leg. He quickly applied the disinfectant in his medical bag, wincing in the immediate pain it brought. Another hasty bandage job and he knew he would at lest live. But first, he would have to deal with that annoying sniper. He pulled out his rifle, hiding behind a tree in preparation, and began to ready his equipment.

Suddenly, he heard the bushes rumbling and saw a figure rapidly scrambling away, tripping on undergrowth but frantically trying to keep his balance while running as fast as he could. Isaac narrowed his eyes.

_Deserter._

These days, they were hardly rare- but the chances of them living were slim. The generals, pushed to the brink by collective trauma of the war, were implementing a much tougher stance against deserters- and even if they weren't taken by enemy snipers, they would either die as sitting ducks in the wilderness, or return to face instant death.

Immediately, he heard another shot whizzing past him. However, he knew it wasn't aimed at him. In fact, the sniper probably thought he was dead- unable to tell how well it had connected.

The figure in front of him crumpled and crashed into the undergrowth. At that moment, when he knew the sniper wouldn't be ready, he rushed out with his scope and saw the figure.

_BANG! _Isaac knew that it had connected squarely with the enemy's neck. The latter collapsed in a streak of crimson blood. The last one was gone. He turned to face the deserter.

It was the young one- Oscar was his name, Isaac remembered. To this day he had huge difficulty imagining the young man was even at age right now- much less when he had joined. But it didn't matter now. He was dead- or soon dead.

_Just another statistic. _Isaac grimaced at the coldness of it all.

"Ugh…" suddenly he heard groaning from behind. He turned to examine the wound, before quickly dressing it. It wasn't too deep, but Isaac feared internal organs may have been damaged.

After a moment of deliberation he decided to take Oscar with him. Perhaps there would be a chance nobody realised he was deserting- although Isaac did not count on that possiblity.

So he slung Oscar over his shoulder. He would take him to General Shawn, as his own acting Commander Jose both hated him and was a total bastard anyway. At least Shawn would be able to give him a noble and painless death if push came to shove. So he trudged, lugging on Oscar as delicately as he could whilst maintaining speed, and finally came to halt at Shawn's camp.

As he walked in, all the soldiers greeted him with muted reverence. Isaac was one of the best soldiers in the whole army- decorated until every inch of his ceremonial drapery was covered in medals, and asked many times to become a commander. He turned each request down. He hated it all, in truth.

He hated the unnecessary casualties suffered each day. The inhumane tactics used to try and break the enemy. The countless civilians whose towns were razed to the ground in the crossfire. The killing of humans- whether the enemy or not- like chopping parsley.

But he was a grizzled soldier, and a soldier who would fight his hardest to avenge the fallen ones. So he decided not to take rule over any group of soldiers- instead using his favour to cement his status as a free-to-roam agent who often crossed between camps without issue. The only person he really had to listen to was the Overall Commander Gunn. He was pretty sure Shawn felt similarly deep inside; however he took the position as he was of noble birth, and incredible military acumen which was far superior to his military abilities as a soldier.

Shawn was celebrated as the most humane of the commanders. He did not keep his prisoners in squalid environments, for fear of spreading disease. He never killed or even took resources from civilians. His Claret Coats were a rare symbol of dignity in a dogged war of savage atrocities.

Shawn quickly came out to meet him. Isaac could tell he had been planning.

"Sorry to interrupt, General Shawn."

"Comrade Isaac, do not be sorry." he turned to his staff. "Get this boy to the medics now."

Isaac bowed his head in gratitude- a gesture Shawn reluctantly accepted.

"How is the counter-offensive?" Isaac asked.

"It's running smoother than expected, thanks to your wiping of a large chunk of their elite sniper core." he replied, as calm as one can be in the midst of war.

"That is good to hear." said Isaac.

Shawn continued, "Do you have any observations to tell me?" Isaac nodded.

"While their snipers continue to display poor accuracy- failing to kill both me and young Oscar over with your medics- the enemy has secured greater camouflage equipment and tactics now. I didn't see the first one coming, so great was his concealment and stealth."

Shawn rubbed his chin. "Okay, that correlates with recent reports that the enemy are using increased numbers of guerilla tactics to chip at our main force."

Isaac agreed. "I think it's true. Have a plan?" he asked.

"I think I might do. I'm going to have to look at more data and plan in greater depth though."

"Okay, roger that." said Isaac, before realising something was wrong.

"Is something up?" he asked.

"Do you remember Major Timmy, a member of the rationing services?"

"Yes, of course. Haven't seen him in some time though, to be honest, with these battles raging left right and centre."

"Well… he told me recently that he saw the list of the big overall generals… and that they didn't make sense. It is only slight, but the numbers don't add up. I'm having him investigate further into it with the famous scout Karl."

Isaac's brow tightened. Corruption? Soldiers were dying everywhere, for heaven's sake! Many of them died wandering into land mines looking for scraps of food, or of outright starvation. With the siege raging on, rations were more important than ever. And to find out that there was something wrong in the highest ranks?

"That's terrible." he said grimly. Shawn nodded.

"Shawn, you have to take Overall Commander sometime then. You are the only one who's wits and humanity have remained in this conflict; we need a leader like you."

Shawn let his humility go for a second. "Even so, it's difficult to take the position. Those ranks are dominated by families with generations of roots, and even though my family is high-class, there is a high-class within the high-class which nobody sees. I don't have enough assets under my control to challenge them."

Isaac sighed. "It's true-"

"-You must become a leader. If not general, then captain at the very least. I must admit that my strategies excel more in areas of defense. I need attacking expertise like yours to challenge the higher ranks. We can work together; all the soldiers trust you more than idiots like Jose anyway."

Isaac's mouth set. "I never wanted to… but-

-I guess I have no choice."


End file.
